Swans and Starlings
by LucyoftheSky
Summary: TF:A Universe. Prowl becomes increasingly curios about the Cyber Ninja that arrived on Earth with the other Elite Guardsmen. Who knows what kind of friendship could emerge between them. Rating might go up, maybe.


TF:A Universe. Please note that there will be pairings in this. They might be subtle in the beginning, but they might get more touchy feely as we go along.

* * *

Golden light streamed in from the broken-down roof, dripping onto the leaves of a huge tree that lied in the center of the room. A black and gold figure was seated nearby the tree, lost in thought through hours of meditation.

Prowl had been reflecting on the past few solar cycles; Ultra Magnus and his crew had arrived on Earth in search of the AllSpark only to discover that it had been dispersed across the Earth, and possibly far beyond that. Not only that, but he had found another Cyber-Ninja at long last.

This other ninja, Jazz, was quite a peculiar case. He wasn't like Sentinel Prime in any way, which made Prowl feel somewhat glad, and he didn't necessarily act too hostile around organics. In fact, Jazz actually seemed to share Prowl's curiosity and respect of these life forms. Not to mention, Jazz's unique behavior made him more intrigued with the white bot.

What he would give to spar with another ninja such as Jazz. Perhaps he could venture out to the Elite Guard's ship and ask him personally; surely there wouldn't be anything wrong with that. Prowl onlined his optics and stood, his processor still deep in thought. Most thoughts just revolved around this Jazz - so much curiosity that longed to be fulfilled.

The black and gold ninja looked to the exit of his room, thinking of whether or not the others would take notice of his absence. Perhaps they wouldn't mind so much as long as he return before the day was over. He hurdled up onto the stronger branches of the tree that reached out of his room, and then he swiftly climbed out into the warmth of the morning sun. This solar cycle was to be a good one; he could feel it in his circuits.

* * *

Jazz had to miss his own morning meditation to complete a report on the state of the AllSpark so it could be further documented in the Hall of Records. If it hadn't been at Ultra Magnus' request, then maybe he would have skipped out on the paperwork. However, he wanted to keep on the Commander's good side while they were on this trip.

Once he had completed the work, he began to debate with himself to either catch up on that meditation session, or go out and explore -Tough call really. Then he remembered something, Prowl, yes that was his name, the other Cyber Ninja that was living on this planet currently. Perhaps he would enjoy having someone who shares a common interest over for some afternoon meditation and maybe even Prowl could show him around a little.

He rose from his desk with the datapad he'd been writing in and started for the door, however, he felt something amiss. An energy signal was waiting just beyond that door, he could sense it. It was time to have a bit of fun with whoever was lurking outside.

A smirk crept onto Jazz faceplate as he overrode the locking mechanism. Then Jazz swiftly sped out of his quarters, grabbed a hold of the eavesdropper and pinned him against the adjacent wall. Unluckily for Jazz, the one that he happened to grab was Sentinel Prime.

_"Hey_! Let go of me, you worthless bucket of bolts! Lemme go **NOW**! "He screeched while struggling to get loose from Jazz's white servos.

"Y'know S.P., ya wouldn't be in this position if ya had just knocked. "Jazz remarked while releasing the Prime.

"How was I supposed to know that you were gonna jump me as soon as I got here!? "

"Aw, c'mon Sentinel. Can't a bot have a little fun every now and again? "Jazz asked with a grin,

"Your definition of _'fun'_ disturbs me. Anyway, Ultra Magnus wanted me to get those reports from you. "the Prime was still fuming, " If you got them, that is. "

"Already taken care of, S.P. Now, if ya don't mind, I'll be on my way. " Jazz handed the datapad off to Sentinel before instantly taking off down the corridor.

Sentinel had yelled something along the lines of 'where do you think you're going' to Jazz, but the ninja didn't respond back to him. He was just happy that he would finally have the chance to get off of this ship and fulfill his curiosity about the indigenous life forms that thrived on this planet. It was actually quite exciting for him.

* * *

Trouble was lurking about the ship, and it had a name too – Prowl. The black and gold bot had been wandering around, and making sure not to trip any alarms in the process. So far, he had been doing quite well. It was entirely unnecessary, mind you, but he too wanted some fun while searching for Jazz. And who knows, maybe he could jump the white ninja and startle him.

It wasn't long before Prowl finally found him, watching as Jazz walked by, blissfully unaware of Prowl's antics. Prowl's pedes silently reached the floor, and he began to quickly make an advance towards the other ninja. A black servo extended out to touch Jazz's shoulder, however, his attempt at being sneaky was cut short by Jazz's white servo grabbing his own.

"Nice try, I nearly thought that I was alone. But, I caught your energy signal just before ya started runnin' at me. I gotta admit that ya did pretty well for a bot that didn't complete their trainin'. "Jazz teased before releasing Prowl.

Glowing blue visors carefully observed one another. Prowl hadn't made a single noise since he infiltrated the ship, he didn't even gasp nor flinch when Jazz caught him.

"My apologies for disturbing you, but I wanted to ask you something, and I guess I got caught up in the moment, "Prowl said sheepishly.

"S'alright, Prowler. We all get carried away sometimes. Anyway, so ya wanted t' ask somethin' of me? "Jazz grinned.

"Please don't call me that, "Prowl said sternly but soon softened up again, "I just wanted to ask you if you would like to spar with me at some point. Since, well, we are the only two Cyber Ninjas on this planet. I figured that it would be fun. "

"I'd love to. S' been so borin' bein' cooped up in this ship drives me crazy, y'know? Sure, I'll spar with ya, but when we're done, I'd like t' go out n' view the scene. "the white ninja's grin had grown into a full smile, toothplates and all.

"I'd too be more than happy to show you around the city after we're done. But I must warn you that I must be back before the day is over. "Prowl informed the other before moving another inch.

"You'll be back before ya know it. Who knows, ya might miss _me_ when ya leave. "Jazz said as he passed Prowl in the corridor, "Training area's this way, follow me. "

The pair of bots passed through the hall where Jazz had come from, making sure to avoid Sentinel in the process. Primus only knew that Sentinel would continuously scold, stalk, and just bother them in general until the two were to leave. Jazz input the override code into the lock of one of the doors, and then he stood aside for Prowl to enter first.

"Thank you. "Prowl said to the other while walking inside, Jazz would then follow suit.

The room seemed to be empty, but from what Prowl could see, there was a control room just beyond a pane of glass on the opposite side of where he was standing. There was more to this area then meets the eye to the point where Prowl was becoming curious as to what would pop up in this room during an actual training session.

"Alright, a standard sparrin' match, right? No weapon 'er anythin'? "asked Jazz.

"Yes, I would have to think so. No need to send either one of us to the medbay. "Prowl responded as a small smile carved itself onto his faceplate.

The both of them faced each other and exchanged honorable bows before they readied themselves for the match. Both of them circled around one another, making no noises nor signaling who would make the first move. They only stared one another down in an attempt to read the other's moves.

Prowl was actually the one that would break this trend and charge at Jazz with great speed. The white ninja reacted quickly and sidestepped to avoid Prowl, to which Prowl made a comeback by slowing down a little, and twisting around to kick Jazz in the popliteal fossa hinge.

A brisk wave of pain hit Jazz's leg, but not to the point where it was damaged. However, it was just enough to send Jazz down to the floor for a brief instance. Then Jazz returned to his pedes with a strong vent to allow air to circulate though his systems. Swiftly Jazz made his own advance towards Prowl, sending a barrage of kicks, each of which were blocked by Prowl. Was that his only strategy? Well, of course not. Jazz thrust his balled servo right into Prowl's unguarded shoulder-joint and caused him to stumble back a few steps.

Prowl placed his own servo over the spot that Jazz had hit, it had only hurt him for a moment, but it had still given him a little shock nonetheless. Now it was his turn to catch Jazz off-guard just as he had done. However, Jazz wasn't so easy to fool and had very few openings where Prowl could successfully land a blow without being blocked by the other. Jazz was truly a marvel in his own right.

Black servos slid through the air like the deadliest of blades slicing through silk. They reached out to strike at their target's assumed weak spots, only to be dodged over and over again by the nimble Jazz. Prowl then thought a different approach would be more helpful.

It had been extremely difficult, but Jazz had managed to evade everything that Prowl had thrown at him, save for that one kick to his hinge. Things would be going in Jazz's favor if he were to advance himself once more and land any more blows onto Prowl. Yet at the same time, he was also thinking defensively, for Prowl could be up to something and strike at any given moment. That much had been very true.

Prowl faked out Jazz by lashing out at Jazz's side with a kick. Instead of being blocked, Prowl retracted the leg and leapt over Jazz with amazing speed and agility. Then the black and gold ninja landed a solid kick right on Jazz's back, causing him to stumble and fall forward.

The white ninja had been surprised by how fast Prowl had struck, like an owl gliding out of thin air to catch its unsuspecting prey between its sharp claws. By the time he had fallen to the ground of the empty room, Jazz pretty much knew who the victor was, for this round that is. He'd let Prowl enjoy his victory for now, but next time he would get back at him. But for now, he just half-expected the other ninja to brag about how he was better, and yet those words never came.

"Are you alright, Jazz? "Prowl asked as he hovered somewhat worriedly over his friend.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm alright, Prowler. Just gimme a minute. "Jazz vented to get his systems cooled.

Just then, Jazz felt slim digits rubbing the spot where Prowl had kicked him so hard. At first he hissed at the touch, which caused those digits to retract for only a few seconds before returning and gingerly rubbing at that exact same spot.

"Does it hurt too much? Did I damage you? "Prowl asked with concern as his curios digits further explored the small dent he had made.

"Nah, it's nothin' too serious, but I am gonna have t' yield for now. "Jazz replied while rising up off of the floor, along with some assistance via Prowl.

"So, we gonna go for that drive now, Prowler? "He smiled as he turned to face Prowl.

"If you think you're up to it, then I will indeed show you around. "Prowl returned the smile before releasing Jazz, "And please stop calling me that. "

* * *

More exciting stuff might happen. Maybe. I dunno.


End file.
